Ella nerd, ella mujer
by LadySuzume-Chan
Summary: Yo era el único hombre que conocía su faceta más prohibida, pero nadie jamás se lo imaginaría. Y es que, ¿quién pensaría que la chica nerd se encontraba con el chico popular para entregarse a sus más oscuros deseos?


**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

**Summary: Yo era el único hombre que conocía su faceta más prohibida, pero nadie jamás se lo imaginaría. Y es que, ¿quién pensaría que la chica nerd se encontraba con el chico popular para entregarse a sus más oscuros deseos?**

* * *

.Capitulo único.

Ella era la típica chica nerd del instituto. Usaba unos enormes anteojos que ocultaban sus ojos de todos, vestía siempre de forma modesta y con ropa dos tallas mayor a la que debería usar realmente. Su caminar era torpe y descuidado, y nunca faltaba el enorme libro que cargaba entre sus brazos, pero que nunca nadie la había visto leer. Hablaba con aires tímidos y era sumamente inocente y despistada. Sakura Kinomoto estaba lejos de ser la mujer ideal de cualquier alumno de la preparatoria Seijo.

-Hola Kinomoto –saludó uno de mis amigos atrayendo la atención de la castaña desordenada que pasaba al lado de nuestra mesa, la mesa de los populares en la cafetería-. Te ves más fea de lo normal hoy –burló haciendo reír a todos a su alrededor.

Como siempre ella no se inmutaba en los comentarios que solían hacerle, simplemente volteaba mirando al frente y seguía su paso con la frente en alto, sin perder la dignidad. Admiraba esas actitudes de ella, las cuales la hacían verdaderamente única.

-No la molestes más Yue –le dije a mi amigo.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿El gran Syaoran está enamorado? –preguntó en burla lanzando una carcajada.

-Sabes que no me enamoraría jamás de ella. Simplemente déjala. Deberías ser como Kinomoto y estudiar, quizás así no repruebes el año.

-Syaoran tiene razón –confirmó otro del grupo y ahora el centro de atención era Yue y los siguientes cinco minutos la conversación se basaron en como haría para poder terminar la preparatoria, olvidando por completo el asunto de la joven ojiverde.

Y así eran casi todas las mañanas. La rutina del estudiante.

Luego de varias clases más, los integrantes del equipo de futbol nos dirigimos al campo de entrenamiento en donde calentábamos al compás de alguna canción con letra estúpida que inventábamos al momento, para después dividirnos, tomar nuestras posiciones y jugar un pequeño partido, en donde el entrenador corregía los errores y nos enseñaba nuevas tácticas para el manejo del balón. En dos semanas sería el campeonato en donde confrontaríamos al instituto enemigo del Seijo. Debíamos estar preparados y no permitir que nos robasen la copa.

Ochenta minutos después, los veintitrés que conformábamos aquel grupo comenzamos a dirigirnos a las duchas, fielmente acompañados por los chistes fuera de lugar y los comentarios pervertidos que la mayoría hacia sobre los cortos trajes de las animadoras, algo en lo que prefería no involucrarme realmente, tan solo reía o acotaba con algún monosílaba.

-Li, ven un segundo antes de irte –llamó el entrenador.

-Nos vemos adentro –saludó mi mejor amigo Eriol quien se iba con los demás dejándome atrás.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunté parándome frente al hombro corpulento.

-Te has lucido hoy, quería felicitarte –dijo con una sonrisa por más contagiosa-. Además necesito que llenes y entregues estos formularios para el campeonato –me entregó varios papeles-. Son datos que piden y demases cosas, es simple pero te lo encargo.

-Claro –respondí asintiendo mientras iba leyendo los primeros renglones.

Charlamos varios minutos más en donde me explicó que cosas debía mejorar en mi juego, y en donde me dio varias recomendaciones y consejos acerca de las cosas que debía hacer o no como capitán. Ya era mi tercer año en ese puesto y sin embargo el entrenador nunca se cansaba de repetirme las innumerables frases que ya me sabía de memoria.

-Has llegado tarde para el baño grupal –dijo Yamazaki saliendo de las duchas-. Deberás ducharte solo.

-Me atrae más esa idea que la anterior –ambos reímos y luego él se fue a los vestidores, donde de seguro ya se encontraban todos.

Seguí caminando hasta toparme con aquellas paredes que servían de separadores para dar más intimidad a las personas que usaban los baños. Caminé hacia el fondo, donde empecé a quitarme la ropa para luego poder ingresar al cubículo para asearme. Unos pasos llamaron mi atención, haciendo detener mi tarea.

-¿Has olvidado algo Yamazaki? –pregunté, pero al darme vuelta descubrí que no era él quien se encontraba en aquel lugar.

Allí estaba ella, Sakura Kinomoto, algo agitada y sonrojada. Luego de detenerse por varios segundos para observarme, comenzó a caminar con paso decidido hasta donde me encontraba, dejándome sorprendido.

Antes de que pudiera emitir ningún tipo de palabra, me abrazó por el cuello y acercó su boca hasta la mía, uniéndolas en un beso, que gustoso respondí. Mis brazos desnudos se cerraron alrededor de su pequeña cintura, acercándola más a mí, si es que eso era posible. Mi boca se movía al compás de la suya, con nuestras lenguas enredándose en un juego en el que nadie ganaría.

-Hazme tuya Li –pronunció con un hilo de voz cuando nos separamos, y mis ojos se oscurecieron de lujuria.

¿Por qué me negaría a su pedido si no lo había hecho nunca?

Porque sí. No era la primera vez que ambos nos entregábamos al otro… ¿cómo es que habíamos terminado así? El recuerdo se remontaba en este mismo lugar y quizás por ello, la situación me resultaba mucho más emocionante que veces anteriores.

Un año atrás, luego de la clase de educación física, junto al resto de mis compañeros habíamos ingresado a los baños como se hacía normalmente, pero ese día algo cambiaría. Luego que todos se fueron y que quedara yo únicamente cambiándome, una muy enojada Kinomoto se acercó hasta mí, donde lo primero que hizo fue plantarme una cachetada.

En ese entonces yo era como ahora, el chico popular que tenía todo, pero con la diferencia que aquella castaña era mi preferida a la hora de elegir un blanco para mis bromas pesadas. Esa mañana la había rociado con gaseosa en medio de todo el alumnado, tanto a ella como a todos los útiles escolares que cargaba consigo. En el momento lo primero que hizo fue salir corriendo con lágrimas en su rostro, y en las horas siguientes no apareció en ninguna de clases que compartíamos, haciendo que diera el asunto como olvidado.

Por lo que no me esperaba aquella cachetada, ni todos los berrinches y reclamos que me dio en su discurso. Para cuando me di cuenta, y sin saber por qué, ambos nos estábamos besando sin control, ella contra la pared y yo contra ella.

Igual que nos encontrábamos en este momento, en el presente.

Pronto despojé a Sakura de aquel suéter gris oscuro que llevaba bordado el escudo del instituto. Su camisa y corbata siguieron el mismo camino, terminando también en el piso, dejándola únicamente con aquel sostén verde claro, que sabía que lograba volverme loco.

Sus manos pasearon por todo mi pecho y espalda, haciendo erizar los vellos de mi cuerpo, como ninguna otra mujer pudo haber hecho nunca jamás. Y es que la forma en que ella acariciaba era perfecta, logrando arrancar suspiros y aumentar aún más las ansias que tenía de sentirla aun más cerca de mí. Nadie conocía aquella faceta tan apasionada, fogosa, lujuriosa y aventurera que poseía la ojiverde. Porque más allá de su fachada de nerd, ella era toda una mujer amante. Y tenía el placer de ser el único en conocerla, porque había sido su primer hombre, y estaba seguro de que aun seguía siendo el único.

Mientras mi boca besaba aquellos sectores de su cuello que la hacían temblar, mis manos dieron con el cierre de su pollera, la cual no dude un segundo en bajar. Nos separamos escasos centímetros, para que Sakura pudiera sacarse los zapatos y las medias de una forma que encontraba tan sensual y exquisita.

Esta vez ella me empujo a mí contra la pared con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro que me fue contagiada. Con sus finas y delicadas manos tomó el borde del pantalón que aun llevaba puesto, para bajarlo lentamente, como torturándome con aquellos movimientos simples.

Pronto quedamos únicamente con ropa interior, pero no había apuro por avanzar. Nos acariciamos, besamos, abrazamos. Robando los miles de suspiros que ocasionaban nuestras pieles en contacto, ansiando más del otro, rogando por el momento en que nuestros cuerpos se unieran. Disfrutábamos de la compañía que nos dábamos, y así había sido por un año luego, desde aquel extraño encuentro de meses atrás. Porque nadie sabía que siempre que teníamos oportunidad nos encontrábamos de forma ilícita.

Bajé mis manos lentamente, desde el nacimiento de su cuello, hasta donde su sostén impedía mi paso. Con manos expertas logré quitarlo, revoleándolo lejos, donde no lo pudiésemos encontrar. Acaricié suavemente su perfecto pecho, sacándole pequeños gemidos que ella misma acallaba mordiendo su labio inferior. Sin esperar mucho más, la última prenda que le quedaba pronto siguió el mismo camino que todas las demás, olvidándola por completo.

Me separé varios centímetros para admirarla. Aquella jovencita con apariencia nerd, detrás de toda aquella ropa enorme que vestía, ocultaba el cuerpo de toda una mujer perfecta. Todo parecía armonioso en ella. Sus curvas se encontraban bien marcadas, sus pechos se acunaban perfectamente en mis manos, como si hubiesen sido hechos para ellas. Tenía un trasero firme, y unas piernas largas y contorneadas que me hacían delirar.

Sakura Kinomoto era una mujer increíblemente perfecta.

-Sabes que odio que me mires de esa forma –susurró avergonzadamente, tratando de ocultarse inútilmente con sus brazos.

-Eres hermosa Kinomoto, no tienes por qué avergonzarte de tu cuerpo –dije acercándome nuevamente para besar sus rosados e hinchados labios.

Mis manos se pasearon por todo su desnudo cuerpo, y ella hizo lo mismo dejando de lado la timidez que segundos antes la cubría. En algún momento sus aventureros dedos dieron con el elástico de mi bóxer, el cual fue arrancado de su lugar como tantas veces atrás, dejando en libertad mi erección, la cual hizo sonrojar fuertemente a la castaña.

Sonreí ante su aun fresca inocencia y alzándola desde la cintura, me volteé para colocarla contra la fría pared una vez más. Me tomé la libertad de admirarla. Se veía tan diferente a la joven con la cual uno se cruzaba en los pasillos. Estaba despeinada, con los labios hinchados y sonrojados, al igual que sus mejillas y desprovista de aquellos lentes que siempre llevaba consigo, dejándome deleitar con su bella mirada esmeralda.

Sin esperar mucho más, comencé a penetrarla lentamente, observando cada detalle de su rostro. Cerró sus ojos ante el placer que la inundaba en esos momentos, liberando todo el aire que sus pulmones cargaban en un sonoro suspiro. La abracé fuertemente evitando que cayera y ella presionó sus delicadas manos en mi espalda. Mi rostro fue oculto en su cuello, embriagándome con el aroma a lavanda que aquel sector liberaba, y con movimientos lentos pero precisos, empecé a entrar y salir de ella.

Aquellos suspiros primero silenciosos, pasaron a ser gemidos, que, a medida que mis embestidas tomaban mayor fuerza, fueron aumentando en decibeles, deleitándome con cada uno de ellos, sintiéndome poderoso y feliz de saber que era el único hombre capaz de oír aquellos sonidos que para mí eran como música.

Nuestros labios nuevamente se encontraron, besándonos con ansias y desesperación, enredando nuestras lenguas en una eterna batalla sin fin. Mientras mi brazo izquierdo la sostenía con firmeza, mi mano derecha paseaba por las cuervas de una de sus suaves piernas llevándome conmigo más suspiros, volviéndome de esa forma aun más loco, si es que aquello era posible.

Varios minutos después su cuerpo se tensó, clavando sus uñas con fuerza en mi espalda, por lo que supe que pronto alcanzaría el clímax. Aumenté mis estocadas y antes de que liberara toda esa tensión, tomé su boca acallando el pequeño grito que lanzó, evitando que alguien nos descubriese, si es que ya no lo habían hecho. Segundos después la acompañé en su placer, liberándome dentro de ella.

Nos mantuvimos quietos durante unos instantes, recuperando el aire perdido en aquel atrevido y lujurioso encuentro, sintiendo el perlado sudor que adornaban nuestras pieles. Salí de ella, bajándola lentamente, hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo, pero sin embargo no dejamos de abrazarnos.

-¿Por qué me defendiste frente a todos? –preguntó refiriéndose a la escena de esa mañana. Yo mantenía los ojos cerrados, apreciando la textura de su piel con mis manos.

-No lo sé –respondí con voz ronca.

-Eres un estúpido –pronunció, robándome una sincera sonrisa ante su insulto.

-Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti, Kinomoto –confesé, haciéndola reír, y dejándome pasmado ante su reacción-. ¿Qué sucede? –pregunté.

-Tsukishiro tenía razón después de todo.

-Puede que sí –respondí despeinando mis cabellos en un gesto nervioso.

-Creo que yo también me estoy enamorando de ti Li –susurró apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho, invitándome a seguir abrazándola y compartiendo una enorme sonrisa en nuestros rostros.

¿Quién diría que la nerd y el popular del instituto terminarían enamorándose?

* * *

**N/A: Holaaaaaa nuevamente.**

**Me siento una pervertida escribiendo cosas como estas, lo peor es que se me ocurrió anoche, vagando por mis pensamientos a las tres de la madrugada intentando dormir.**

**Sean buenos, es la primera vez que escribo algo así :$ jajajaja.**

**Espero les haya gustado y espero sus reviews, si es que la historia los merece.**

**Gracias por leer y perdonen posibles errores.**

**Besitos sabor a guindas para todooooos, **

**LadySuzume-Chan.**


End file.
